Death by Divas
by Mistress Becca
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a diva scorned. Kurt POV. Rated M for Graphic Murder, not sex
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE ;)**_

As Rachel and I walked into the lunch room, we eyed everyone... Nobody expected her to be with me, not even Mercedes.

"Kurt Hummel you better tell me why the HELL you have miss Berry on your arm like a Louis Vuitton." Ah... That would be her.

死死死

Rachel was my new buddy, we decided we have too much in common, including Finn. She now practically lives at my house. Mercedes is devastated, Excuse me whilst I Flashback!

死死死

"_Kurt, How can you leave me for that, _slut, _why God why?" She sobbed hysterically._

"_Because, Mercedes, she is my female counterpart, vocally and mentally, everything else I can fix, but I can't fix you, so I'm leaving... Goodbye..."_

_And then I left._

死死死

"Daaadddyyyy! We're HOOOME!" I say as we walk in the door.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel, Kurt and I are going down to rehearse." Rachel's voice didn't crack, even though I knew she was terrified, because of what we were going to do, because we could, because we felt like it, because, it would make life paradise instead of hell, but mostly because, we knew we wouldn't get caught.


	2. Finn

_**Finn ;)**_

We were deciding on who to kill first, how, when, and where. We already knew why.

死死死

We decided; Finn; violently; today, the thirteenth, and the auditorium.

死死死

Rachel lured him into the choir room for me. He wouldn't come for me, I'm a boy and Finn likes girls, especially in white lace nightgowns.

死死死

He sat there, in a chair, with his hair in his eyes. They soon would not see, what was to be of his body. Dead, like lead, if only he hadn't said, what he read, as a little boy under his friends brothers bed. Faggot, Bitch, He called us. Little did he know, we were MURDEROUS.

死死死

I took the knife from its sheath, he became, scared? No. _Terrified. _I grin. He screams. But no one is here. No one but me, Rachel, him, and his doom. I stepped closer as Rachel pulled back his head I wrote the words on his lips, and on his tongue, down his neck and on his eyelids, I then proceeded to remove his vocal cords, and heart, slicing them to pieces, then Rachel and I ate them, consuming his bitter-sweet flesh. It felt good to see him this way, what he was really like. A monster. We placed him in his homeroom seat, and left, we were careful to burn the evidence and showered in the male locker room, to bring the evidence, right back to the crime scene, where no one would realize it was us, I used the ladies room most of the time anyway... It started to rain and we left.

One Dead, More to Come


	3. Sam

Kurt POV

I lay there on my bed staring up at the ceiling, in the male version of lingerie. I contemplate my life. "Have I done enough?" I ask myself, even though I know the answer. No. I haven't done anything. My partner in crime walks in.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" I ask, but she only says one word; "Sam" and I realize that this would be my third murder. I lace up my stripper-heels and walk out.

"Are you ready to die, Sam Evans?" I say as I toss the knife as if it were a baton. I still had on my lingerie.

"Yes, I'm ready, Kurt, if my life were to be taken, I wish it at your hands." This surprises me. I decided to be a little more humane, just today, and I hung him center stage, with a note in his pocket saying how he loved me, I told him to write it. It made me seem less of a suspect, and more like the victim I needed to be.

I woke up with my TV on, I didn't turn it on however. My dad must have, my sweet father, the one who tried to keep me from falling into the abyss. It worked. Now I'm pushing people off the edge.

"_This morning yet another member of the McKinley High School Glee Club 'New Directions' has been found dead, however, It appears to be a suicide. Mr. Sam Evans hung himself center-stage in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion at approximately midnight last night, with a note in his pocket. The note mentions a secret crush _Kurt Hummel_ a fellow Glee member. If you have any information leading to the serial murder of _Finnegan Hudson_, please call the number at the bottom of the screen" _

I sigh and turn off the television. They portrayed me as the boy's lover, not killer. I walk to my car with their screams deafening me.


	4. Update

I am abandoning this fan fiction. Anyone who would like to take it over should PM me. Beware: It may take a while for me to respond


End file.
